


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Ridin_ben_solo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood Sweethearts, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Era, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridin_ben_solo/pseuds/Ridin_ben_solo
Summary: Fred, George, and Charlie have been best friends since before they can remember. Now, Charlie is unfortunately a 'Late Bloomer' and growing into her body a little later than her peers.And George Weasley has noticed. He had never noticed how beautiful his best friend was until now, and he's not too sure what to do about it. But he needs to figure it out. Fast. Because he isn't the only one who's noticed.And because he's falling.And he's falling hard.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool September evening in Diagon Alley. The streets were filled with laughter and the smell of new books. Children ran from store to store, sometimes with their very tired looking parents in tow. School shopping was always enjoyable. It meant restarting yourself. Last year’s you was not the you you were on September 1st. The feeling of a new school year filled the air around and it had everyone in a good mood.

Except for my dad.

My father was a particularly tall irish man with wild brunette hair and and aged face. He wasn’t old by any standard, but his constant grimace and stress wrinkles caused him to look a bit well-worn. His personality was just as aged as his face. 

My father was a wizard from Belfast, and my mother was a muggle from the Ukraine. So, in order to prevent my mother from getting too lost in the chaos of it all, Dad always brought me to Diagon Alley to do the shopping. He had no desire to be there at all, however.

“I don’t feckin’ understand why ye need an escort to this damn place. Ye’ve gone here for 4 feckin’ years. Ye surely can get here just fine on yer own, yeah?” My father spoke over a flask of some sort of liquid. The flask was almost a permanent extension of my father. He hadn’t put it down since my first year, when he and mum split. 

The divorce was quick. It was over before I even really knew what was going on. But the custody agreement… that was another story. But for now, we had something semi-solid worked out.

I looked up at my father, looking him up and down before my eyes landed on the flask “Da? Can you maybe put the flask away… it’s kind of-” I began, rubbing my cardigan sleeve, but I was quickly cut off.

“Wot? Embarrassin’?” He shot an irritable look in my direction before taking another swig “Yer mother spoils ye, Charlotte. Makes ye feel like ye can say whatever you want to me. It’s already enough I gotta pay for new robes coz yer lady bits won’t stop growin’”

I looked in front of me and let out a deep sigh. I did my best attempt at ignoring my father’s uncomfortable comment on my body that was changing rapidly due to pure biology. I was 16. The ass-end of Puberty was upon me.

I decided to keep my mind on things that I missed at school. Like Quidditch, or the huge dinners every single night in the castle, Astronomy class, but I missed one thing more than anything… my best friends, Fred and George Weasley.

The Weasley’s were close friends with my mom’s side of the family so it was no surprise when me and the two twins became fast friends. We were three peas in a pod. Inseparable from day one. We pulled every prank we could think of and tortured every teacher who thought they could best us. There was no end to our reign of purely whimsical terror.

I walked with my father towards Madam Malkin’s when I finally caught them. They were near Malkin’s, arguing lightly about Merlin knows what.Their fiery red hair stood out from everyone else. It was physically impossible to miss, especially now that it was long. The longest I had ever seen it. I could even point out Ginny nearby scurrying around with some friends to go and buy their books.

I took this opportunity to look at my dad and take my books “Hey, Da. I found some friends. Go on and head home and I’ll meet you there, yea?” I said softly, not trying to sound demanding or disrespectful. He looked down at me and down the road at the group of girls.He took another drink from his flask before turning on his heels and mumbled something about me being ungrateful under my breath.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and fixed myself a bit before running towards my friends “Freddie! Georgie!” I called out, arms open and ready to receive their always lovely hugs.

Neither of them responded. They were both staring hard at something. For a moment I thought I had something on my face that my father failed to point out to me. That was until I noticed what they were ACTUALLY staring at. My boobs.

“Whoa, Charlie. Where did you get those things?!” Fred asked, a stupid smirk plastered on his face. I could tell them apart easily. Fred was always more forward and energetic than George. 

I shoved Fred’s shoulder hard, a blush covering my face. “Piss off, Weasley. Just because my boobs are growing and your dick isn’t doesn’t mean you can pick on me.” I teased, covering my chest with my arms. Fred let out a chuckle “I can and I will until the day we die, Darling.” he said with a laugh. I looked over at George, who was red in the face and looking away as if he hadn’t been staring, and smiled. I pulled them both into a tight hug “I missed you two losers.”

“Um, the only loser here is your bra” George quipped, brushing off his embarrassment. I rolled my eyes and pushed them away from me with a laugh. 

I entered Madam Malkin’s robe shop and quickly got my business done before walking out with my newly fitted robes in my arms. I got the rest of my basic school necessities and we made our way to find their mum and dad, Arthur and Molly.

Fred and George had their eyes on Gambol and Japes, the joke shop, but I had my eye on a store I had only seen in passing. Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions Shop. It sold various magical beauty products and potions for people to use. It was mainly frequented by young girls with self-esteem issues and older women looking to be young again. But for some reason I couldn’t figure out, I was drawn to it.

George shook my shoulder and I was quickly pulled from my weird trance. “Hey, Charlie. Are you ok? Whatcha lookin’ at?” He asked, following my line of sight. He scrunched his nose and looked down at me “You aren’t thinking of going in there are you? What could you possibly need from that place?”

I felt my cheeks heat up “I was hoping to get some enchanted makeup or something…” I replied, pulling my bag higher up my shoulder. George raised a brow at me “What in Merlin’s name do you need makeup for? You don’t need stuff like that.” He said

“George, I already wear makeup.” I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Yea, but thats muggle makeup. It’s practically useless.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes “Plus, I’ve seen you without makeup, and I’d say you’re still a solid 10/10”

I was silent for a moment as I looked away from him and down at my feet as my blush spread across my whole face. I saw his hand reach and tilt my head up with his knuckle. Our eyes met and I searched his face for a moment. Why had I never noticed how pretty his eyes were. Or how rough his hands felt. Or how exceptionally tall he was compared to me. Or how-

Wait. Was he getting closer to me?

FuckFuckFuck-

“Charlie! George!” Came the familiar voice of Molly Weasley. George nearly jumped away from me, his hand flying to the back of his head to rub his neck nervously. I looked behind me quickly and smiled, running to hug Molly. Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys stood behind her.

I loved Molly’s hugs. They were warm and inviting, and always felt like home. She pulled away with a smile before her eyes landed on a bruise hidden on my arm by my sleeve. She was silent for a moment before looking up at me and smiling again, this time with a hint of sadness. “Charlie, dear. Why don’t you come spend the night with us? We’ll get you to King’s Cross tomorrow.”

I smiled, but it faltered for a moment “Mrs. Weasley, I would love too… but I have to send and owl to D-“

“You can do it once we get to the Burrow” she interrupted, patting my shoulder. She walked off, herding the rest of her flock to the exit of the Alley. 

George walked up from behind me and placed his hand on my arm gently and we walked off with the others, Fred eventually joining them. Fred mumbled something to George, resulting in them wrestling. I smiled to myself as we made it to the exit and towards the Weasley’s car.


	2. II

I let out a deep sigh as I drank in the sight of the familiar house. The Burrow, by all rules of physics, probably shouldn’t be standing. But this house was filled to the brim with magic, and I had stopped questioning it a long time ago.

The Weasley’s and I all entered the Burrow and they began to walk to their respective rooms. I looked around the only house that ever felt like home to me and noticed all the little details and decor I was used to when my thoughts were interrupted by Molly.

“Charlie, darling? Hermione is taking up the extra bed in Ginny’s room. Would you mind sleeping in Percy’s old bedroom?” She asked, starting to grab everything out for dinner “There isn’t much in there anymore. Not since he…” she stopped herself and stared off into space a bit. I knew why. Since Percy graduated, he had joined the ministry and had left the Burrow. I don’t think he had talked to his family since. Prick.

I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder “I don’t mind, Mum. I’ll go get settled and come help with dinner, yea?” I said with a comforting smile.

She turned to me and smiled kindly. “You know, Charlie… that room could always become yours.” She said, tilting her head like she always did when she was doing something out of the kindness of her heart.

I smiled sadly. I had no response. I wasn’t necessarily surprised, nor did I not want to move in… I just didn’t have an answer for her. With the way Dad was… I didn’t see it working out. He wouldn’t let me go. He’d find me.

I turned away before she could push the conversation and made my way upstairs and to Percy’s old room. I knew where it was. It was across from Fred and George’s room, right above Molly and Arthur’s room. We had played many pranks on Percy from the safety of the twins’ room on several occasions. Sliding dungbombs under his door on a regular basis. The memory made me smile.

I walked past the boys’ door, smiling at the handwritten “Production in Progress. Do Not Disturb” sign. I heard them talking about Merlin knows what before I walked to the door that had the faint outline of what were once wooden letters that spelled out Percy’s name. I pushed the door open to see the now empty room. What was once Ministry propaganda and Gryffindor merchandise, was now a hollow shell of a room. It made my heart hurt for the other Weasleys.

There was a bed with fresh linen, a side table, a dresser and a large window overlooking the back of the Weasley property. You could see the pond that I was no stranger to de-gnoming with the boys, and the orchard where they would practice Quidditch. This house was filled with memories. Memories I loved dearly. I ‘How did Percy get the best view?’ I thought, sitting on the bed where my bag was already. I guess Molly had managed to get my stuff here. How? I’ll never know. That woman had strange ways of knowing things. But I liked it.. It made me feel good. I quickly took out the few clothes I owned and set them in the dresser, as well as making the bed with my blanket and pillow. I had very few possessions at home. Dad rarely let me bring home anything from school. I was surprised he let me keep Benji, my owl. Where was he anyways?

The Burrow wasn’t much, but it was my home.

I threw on a loose shirt and some house shorts before making my way out the room. I glanced over at the twins’ door. Their light was still on, but they were speaking lower. I couldn’t quite understand what they were saying. I walked closer and knocked softly “Boys? You coming to dinner?” I asked. The talking stopped and I heard footsteps. 

The door opened and Fred stood there with a smile “Yeah, Chars. Be down in a minute.” He said. I glanced behind him and saw George writing something on a piece of paper. “Wanna come in? See some of the stuff we’ve been up to?” Fred asked.

I smiled “After dinner? I’m really looking forward to Molly’s cooking. Beats mine anyway” I said with a laugh “Plus, I told her I’d help set the table. See you downstairs, Freddie.”

I turned and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen.

~~~

Dinner was just as hectic as it always was in the Weasley house. People grabbing at food and arguing who would get the last of what. Harry and Hermione had arrived Mr. Weasley not long after. Despite the large amount of people and the disorganization, I remained unbothered. At least there was no screaming.

The chaos eventually died down once everyone had what they wanted on their plate. And that's when the socializing began. 

“So, what’s new around here kiddos?” Arthur asked, making light conversation.

“Fred has a new girlfriend,” Ginny said, sending a devious smirk Fred’s way.

Fred’s freckled cheeks lit up like christmas “I do not. She’s just a friend. I told you all, Me and Angelina are working things out”

Molly smiled at her son “Well,in that case, what’s this ‘friend’s name, Fred?” 

Fred played with a pea on his plate as he rolled his eyes, obviously uncomfortable“Alex” he said with a huff.

“That Slytherin girl the year below you?” Ron pried with a smirk 

“Well, I hope I get to meet her one-”

“George fancies Charlie.” Fred interrupted his mother, hoping to take the attention off himself.

I almost choked on my food. Why the FUCK would Fred say that? I had half a mind to chuck a dinner roll at him. I felt like I was gonna be sick. It wasn’t that I didn’t know George had feelings for me. I did. And they were mutual. But I was not ready for confirmation.

“I do not!” protested George, looking at his brother 

“That's not what you told me earlier, Georgie”

“Piss off, Fred!” 

“George! Watch your language!” Arthur said

The twins then began arguing. I had quickly become too much for me. My head began to throb and I felt ill. I stood, holding my head “I have to excuse myself…” I said, walking up the stairs as my head felt like it was gonna split in two.

Why did I have to be like this? If anyone raises their voice even a bit, my head feels like it's gonna explode. The doctor said it was a response to stress. They could get so bad my vision would be blurry

I stumbled into the door of my room and plopped on the bed without much thought. I took a deep breath and rolled over. It was then that I realized, these were not my sheets. My comforter was a large, heavy quilt my gran had made when I was a little girl. This was a thin quilt and it was very lightweight. Something like Molly would make. And it smelled like cedar wood and-

Oh shit. This wasn’t my bed. I went left instead of right.

It was at this point when the door to the room opened. I froze. I had been in Fred and George’s room before. Just not without them. I felt like I was caught doing something I wasn’t supposed to be doing. A real Goldilocks situation.

The person stood in the door for a bit before speaking “Charlie, what the hell are you doing in here?” George asked, walking over to sit on the bed. I slowly sat up and looked at him. 

We stared for a while at one another. There was a tension there, it was blatant. I felt like my whole body was on fire. George was my best friend. But right now it felt as if I was sitting with someone I barely knew.

“Georgie, you know you can-“

“I know! I know I can tell you anything, Char…. I just don’t want you to hate me if you don’t feel the same way about me”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because you don’t love me back.”

“Never said that.”

He looked at me quickly with raised brows. My cheeks were bright red against my skin. 

I don’t know how it started, or who started it, but we moved closer to each other until there was almost no space between our noses. I stopped myself for a moment. A million thoughts ran through my head. This was so fucking stupid. Why were we doing this? After all these years, why now?

Our lips barely touched. Barely.

I shot away from him “I can’t do this, George. I can’t” I said, standing quickly and walking out of the room.

George followed, his strides much larger than my own. “Why not, Charlie?” He asked, a sad expression on his face “Why can’t you be with me? What’s so wrong with me that you won’t even consider-“

I ripped my arm away from him “It’s not you, George! It’s me! Don’t you get it?!” I snapped at him, my head beginning to pound again “Don’t you understand that I’M the problem?!”

“Ho-?” He attempted to ask, but I interrupted once again. By this time, all the Weasley’s and the other guests gathered at the foot of the stairs.

“I can’t drag someone into my shitty life, George! I can’t just open myself up like Pandora’s box and release all the awful things that come with being me!” 

That was all I remember. My vision went blurry and I immediately dropped towards the floor.

I felt George catch the front of my shirt and someone else push me from the back so I didn’t fall down the stairs. 

I heard Fred and Molly asking if I was ok, and the faint whisper of George saying “... I’m sorry…”

And then I went out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its kinda rough towards the end. Im rusty on my writing. :P


End file.
